Knight Plus Prince
by Kanade-Akaihana
Summary: Suzaku is Prince Lelouch's knight. Have feelings blossomed? (A written version of my favorite Suzaku x Lelouch doujinshi.) Warning: YAOI ALERT


(Author's Note:) Ah yes, my favorite SuzaLulu doujinshi...I have decided to publish it in written form! I tweaked and added a bunch of details just so it would make a little more sense. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

Warnings:

-Coarse language

-Sexual intercourse graphically described

Disclaimer: I do not own this plot, story, or Code Geass.

(If you would like to read the manga itself, use this link: read-manga/code_geass_lelouch_of_the_rebellion_dj_kpp/). OR JUST SEARCH "kpp suzaku lelouch" ON THE FREAKING INTERNET!))

—

KPP (Chapter 1)

***Suzaku's POV***

My daily routine as a knight of Britannia is wake up, get dressed, make my rounds on patrol, practice the basic Kururugi sword styles in the rear garden of the palace (directly beneath his highness's window), eat breakfast, and then...

Stopping at his highness's bedroom door, I check my pocketwatch. Good, I smile to myself, I'm five minutes early.

Making sure my clothes are in order, I knock once and say, "Please pardon me," before entering his highness's room.

Lifting the drapes and allowing sunlight to leak through the glass panes, I speak loud enough to stir his highness but, softly as not to disturb anyone else. "It's time for you to wake up, sire."

A shuffle of the sheets and a pale hand waves lazily from beneath the covers through the air. The hand belongs to my master, the 17th prince in line for the throne of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch Vi Britannia.

His highness's voice is groggy. "Five more minutes...please..." before the arm unceremoniously plopped back onto the mattress and the even breathing resumed.

I smiled, watching his highness's serene face buried in pillows.

Yes, this is my daily routine...and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

—

We first met seven years ago. In fact, I remember that day as if it were yesterday...

Poised with my wooden sword, I practiced a traditional festival dance in back of my family estate, the Kururugi Shrine.

"Yes!" I smiled to myself, proud of my perfected movements.

From behind me, a small voice piped up. "Hey you," it said, making me jump. I span around, finding that the owner of the voice was a boy my age. He was wearing a rather fancy trenchcoat, the lapel of his light purple dress shirt poking from beneath. His thick black hair was nearly shoulder-length and cut in what I thought was a girly hairstyle, neat and straight. Overall, he looked extremely put together and definitely wasn't from around Area 11.

"What...when did you get here?!" I asked.

"I was watching you the whole time," the mysterious boy lifted his head to look at me.

"Whoa..." I thought to myself, "His eyes...such a pretty color..." I shook my head. "Why am I so amazed? It's a stupid violet." But...when I looked into his eyes again, I was completely enraptured. They had a depth to them that held so many emotional secrets yet, so open and vulnerable. He looked...well...lonely.

"You seemed really focused, so I didn't say anything until you finished. I didn't mean to startle you, I apologize," he smiled softly, "Are you going to become a knight?"

"A knight?" I tilted my head to the side in question.

"Yes, I thought you might be training for that since you have a sword."

"Oh...uh, no. This is just a wood sword so I can practice sword-dancing for the festival."

The boy walked over and spoke quietly while inspecting the wooden device I held. "Is that so? That's a shame. You would probably make a great knight," he grinned, "I could have watched you do that all that day."

"Heh...thanks, I guess..." I scratched my head awkwardly.

"What's your name?"

"Kururu—! Hey, what's up with that?! What's YOUR name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was rude. I'm Lelouch Vi Britannia," he gestured to himself, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"What? I heard some bigwigs from Britannia had come, but, I had no idea..."

"Yes, I'm a tag along with them," he chuckled.

"Is it okay for you to be wandering around alone?" I frowned.

Lelouch brought his hand to his chin and considered this for a moment. "Hmm...well, I wasn't by myself originally. I wanted to try slipping away from them, but it seems I really did slip away."

"Wh-wha...? Is this really okay? They might be worried about you!" I looked around even though it was clear no one was here except us.

Lelouch shrugged. "I'm not going to complain. They were supposed to watch me. Besides, I don't like observing Britannian provinces. It's boring."

"I guess it can't be helped. Would you mind escorting me back to the City Hall, Kururu?"

"Sure," I nodded and began to lead the way.

As we walked, Lelouch smiled. "You know, Kururu? I'm glad I got lost today. I got to meet you."

I didn't answer. Honestly, I didn't know how so, I just kept walking.

Once we reached the city hall, Lelouch turned and shook my hand. "Thank you. You really saved me."

Nodding, I replied, "No problem."

He began to leave, he waved, "Goodbye, Kururu. I hope we can meet again somewhere...someday."

And then, he was gone.

"Oh..." I realized, "I never corrected him about my name..."

Spinning on my heel, I started home. "Ah, it's not like I'll see him again anyway." But I paused my steps for a moment as a thought suddenly popped into my head. Then, I broke into a full out sprint towards my house, as if that if I didn't run fast enough, my idea would disappear.

Bursting into the living room, I shouted breathlessly, "Father! How can I become a knight of Britannia?!" The question caused my father to choke and spit out his tea mid-sip.

Then that led to this. And now, this is my life.

—

Does his highness remember me, I wonder...

He chose me out of a lot of candidates to be his knight, so I assume he remembers, but...

His highness's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, "Kururugi?"

I blink back to reality, "...Ah, please pardon me. I was...lost in thought.

"...Hm. You must be under a lot of strain, having to do the same boring routine day in and day out," he raises a brow.

"No, not at all...sire,"

...Shit, I really wandered off there.

"...Tomorrow..." Lelouch begins and I look up.

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow, I would like to go out and observe the Exeter Province. Understand?"

"Yes," I nod, "...your highness."

—

~The next day~

In the Exeter Province, Lelouch guides me to a clearing. He casually lays out a blanket and takes a seat, opening a novel.

"...Ah, sire? Is this really observing?" I question skeptically.

He's not even looking around.

"Yes," he answers and turns his head upward to look at me, "Don't just stand there. Why don't you sit down, too?"

"I beg your pardon, sire?" I blink with confusion.

He simply huffs in frustration, "If you're not going to sit, then go and pick some fruit for me."

I sigh, still confused and bow, stalking off to a nearby peach tree.

What am I doing out here? I'm happy that he is relaxed and comfortable with me. But this kind of spoiled behavior isn't good either.

A noise startles me and I pivot on my heel. A scruffy man, a robber most likely, has grabbed his highness's arm. I stiffen with fear as what is happening registers in my brain

I instantly drop my armful of peaches and sprint back up the hill.

"LELOUCH!"

To my horror, the stranger whips out a pocketknife and presses its blade to Lelouch's throat.

"Don't move," he barks.

I narrow my eyes and rip off my cloak, exposing my Britannian Knights' uniform. Flinging the cloak onto the imbecile's face to momentarily render him sightless, it gives me just enough time to unsheath my sword and plunge its blade into his shoulder.

"Shit!" he yelps in pain and grabs the bleeding wound, running as fast as he can.

I grit my teeth and start after him, my sword drawn and ready to drag his sorry ass to prison...or better, final judgement (Death).

"Don't chase after him, Kururugi!" Lelouch orders and I freeze, allowing the riffraff to scramble away.

"We can't be sure he doesn't have allies," his highness explains calmly, "Go back and get the military, if it really matters that much to you."

I turn fully around and blood dripping from a hairline scratch on Lelouch's neck catches my eye.

"Sire...you've been injured..."

His hand immediately slaps over his neck to cover the wound. He casts his gaze away, "It is nothing serious."

I just stare with wide eyes.

I let him get hurt...

I clench my fist, beating myself for being such a moron.

If I had taken a second longer...that man would have killed him...

Taking a deep breath, I squeeze my eyes shut.

I can't hesitate like that, ever again...

Suddenly, a pair of cold hands close around my blood stained ones. My eyes snap back open and Lelouch is standing before me, a serious expression crosses his ivory visage.

"S-sire...my hands are filthy."

"Kururugi..."

I close my mouth and allow him to speak.

"Kururugi, this is the reason why the one closest to me must carry a sword. You'll have to shed a lot of blood and spill a lot of blood. Knowing this, can you continue to be my sword?" his sharp violet eyes pierce my soul, expecting an answer.

I gulp.

If I answer that question wrong, I'll be expelled as a knight.

"I regret nothing. For as long as you permit me, I will be your highness's sword and shield," I dip my chin.

For a moment, Lelouch remains expressionless. Then finally, he nods and holds up one of our intertwined hands.

"Then don't beat yourself up every time you make a mistake. Learn from it and become a sharper sword for me instead."

"Sire..."

"And remember this, no matter how much blood you shed or spill, you are my knight, my sword, and my shield. Therefore, half of you will always belong to me."

My mouth parts with shock, "Your highness..."

He releases my hand and raises a serious brow.

I wrap an arm around my stomach and bow.

"Yes...your highness."

He nods once and turns away, "Good. Thank you...Suzaku..."

With that, he strolls back up the hill to the blanket, leaving me speechless and warm inside.

He used my name...

I kissed the hand Lelouch had held.

Long ago, I decided I wanted to be Lelouch's knight. And now, finally...

I understand what that really means.

—

KPP (Chapter 1)/END

(Author's Note:) There you go! The first chapter of the written version of "Knight Plus Prince" (SuzakuxLelouch doujinshi). I think in the next chapter, it gets lemony!.All that yaoi goodness we all love! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
